Highschool Highs and Lows Updated 9-11-14
by JCScantling
Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up? Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.
1. Chapter 1

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Faith pulled into the parking lot of Sunnydale High. She parked her restored Ford Mustang into the first available spot she could find. She quickly got out, slinging her messenger bag over her shoulder and ran through the parking lot. She was late for first period. Again. It was only Home Economics but the teacher Mrs. Primrose didn't tolerate tardiness. She could usually sweet talk her way out of a detention but she could tell that her teacher's patience was wearing thin. She stood at her locker, quickly twisting the knob and opening it. She grabbed the book she needed for this class and slammed the door shut.

(-)

Buffy sat at the front of Mrs. Primrose's class. She'd decided that it was going to be pretty eventful even if Faith the class wisecracker wasn't around to provide entertainment. The Home Economics teacher had two sets of boxes on her desk that had caught Buffy's attention.

"We are in that part of the curriculum that tests parenting skills." She was interrupted by a chorus of groans. She cleared her throat and the class quieted down. "You'll be paired off and given a baby for the week."

Faith stopped just short of opening the door to the classroom. She was way late and hoped that a calm entrance would give her a pass. She opened the door, strolling inside and shutting the door behind herself. She immediately looked for a seat in the back but they were all taken. This was the downside to being late. Buffy immediately perked up at the sight of the brunette. They ran in different social circles but when they did talk Buffy always found that she enjoyed their playful and somewhat flirtatious banter. It never seemed to go anywhere though.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Lehane," Mrs. Primrose crossed her arms over her chest. "What's today's excuse?" she asked, slightly amused.

Faith grinned, feeling that she'd caught the teacher on a good day. "Bell rang before I got here." She replied, sitting down at a desk in the front.

Mrs. Primrose didn't look too amused with that answer though. Several of the students in the class did though and Buffy was one of them.

"I was involved in a high speed car chase. It was hard shaking those cops off." Faith said, leaning back in her chair. She received a bit more laughter.

Mrs. Primrose walked behind her desk, grabbing a tab of paper and scribbling on it. "Don't get too comfortable." She walked over to Faith and placed the piece of paper onto her desk. "First period detention, report to the cafeteria."

Faith grabbed the sheet of paper, standing up and catching Buffy's eye. She shrugged at the young woman and Buffy smiled at her. Faith walked out of the room and headed for detention.

Mrs. Primrose continued by opening the boxes. "This year instead of eggs you'll be receiving electronic babies." She pulled one out and held it up. This baby has a device inside that monitors if you feed them and hold them when they are crying and so on. Don't try to tamper with it and reset it because I'll be able to tell. I've already predetermined the pairings and because of the high number of girls in this class there will be some same sex couples." She explained and handed the first baby to Buffy. "Miss Summers, you'll be paired with Miss Lehane, good luck."

(-)

Faith walked out of first period detention. She didn't mind it. The teacher that monitored it didn't care what you did. She felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and tensed up just a bit.

"Hey, sorry," Xander said, genuinely apologetic, knowing that Faith had this weird thing about touching. Sometimes she didn't mind it and sometimes she did. "Primrose gave you detention again?" he asked, amused.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"Couldn't talk your way out of it?"

Faith chuckled. "Not this time."

"What's the plan tonight?"

"I was thinking we could knock over a convenience store." She suggested, jokingly.

Xander shook his head. "I was thinking of something that wouldn't get us tossed into jail."

"Where's the fun in that?" she grinned.

"I like to walk on the mild side." He replied.

(-)

Buffy headed toward the cafeteria, hoping to catch Faith before she went to her next class. She saw the brunette talking with Xander and she headed over to them, holding the baby carefully in her arms. Thank god, it hadn't cried yet! She walked over to Faith and Xander.

"Where'd you get the baby?" Faith asked, amused.

"Mrs. Primrose," Buffy answered.

"Good thing I was late." Faith replied. "Who is the dad?"

"You," Buffy answered, sweetly.

"You're messing with me, right?" Faith laughed.

Xander cut in. "May, you're first child be a masculine one. I gotta get to class. I'll catch up with you at lunch." He said, before walking away.

"We're partners." Buffy said. "I'll catch you up at lunch, daddy." She smiled.

Faith chuckled. "I don't know, B. I want a paternity test. That kid doesn't look anything like me."

Buffy handed Faith the baby.

"What's its name?"

"I haven't decided. We've got this thing for a week. We'll figure it out." She turned to talk away.

"Where are you going?" Faith asked, looking slightly panicked.

Buffy looked amused. "It's your turn. I had her first period."

"Come on, B. I can't carry this thing around with me. I'm not good with babies real or electronic."

"Oh, I'm sure you'll do just fine." Buffy patted Faith's cheek before walking away.

The baby began to cry and Faith looked down at it.

(-)

Faith had the baby for second and third period. She knew the blonde was probably avoiding her on purpose. She sat underneath the tree, cradling the baby in her arm. She scanned the grounds looking for any sign of Buffy. She spotted the blonde who seemed to be looking for someone. She stood up and quickly made her way over to Buffy. "Second and third period, B?" she asked, annoyed.

Buffy smiled. "Oh, come on. I doubt it was that bad." She reached out and patted Faith's arm.

"Oh, yeah, you take this thing for the rest of the day then." Faith held the baby out to Buffy.

Buffy took the baby. "You better get used to it because we'll be doing this for a week."

Faith groaned. "A week,"

Buffy nodded. "Yup, will have to keep a dairy and all of that,"

"Oh, that's just great." Faith remarked, sarcastically.

"It shouldn't be that bad. If we are fair about who has the baby." Buffy replied.

"I guess so." Faith didn't look too enthusiastic.

"Let's meet up after school and we can work this out." The blonde proposed.

"Alright,"

"You mind meeting up with me at the gym and watching the baby while I'm at cheerleading practice?" Buffy asked.

"Cheerleaders bouncing around how could I resist?" Faith grinned.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'll take that as you not minding."

"Not at all, B,"

"See you then." Buffy said, amused and walked away.

End of Chapter One


	2. Chapter 2

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Buffy smiled and waved to Faith spotting the brunette walking through the gym with Xander.

"Buffy, could you focus, please!" Cordelia snapped.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm focused." She placed her hand on her hip and held the baby close.

"I wouldn't call gazing at your girlfriend being focused." Cordelia retorted.

Harmony laughed, providing the audience that Cordelia always needed.

"I'm focused, Cor." Buffy replied. "Faith's not my girlfriend." She said, defensively.

Cordelia smirked. Buffy was touchy about her mentioning Faith. She planned on filing that away for later use. "We've got to have this routine down by for Friday's game." She pointed out. "That baby is a distraction."

"I'll meet you over at the bleachers." Xander said.

Faith chuckled. "Oh, come on, Xan. They're just cheerleaders."

Xander shook his head. "Exactly," He replied, walking away.

Faith watched him walk away. Xander could be so odd around the opposite sex. She walked over to the group of cheerleaders.

"You're late." Buffy said, looking none too amused.

"Nice to see you too, B," Faith smiled.

"Could you two hurry it up with the parental exchange so we could get on with practice?" Cordelia asked, annoyed.

Faith took the baby from Buffy. "You need to loosen up, C." She winked at Cordelia and walked away before the young woman could reply.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "She's so annoying!" She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

Buffy smiled fondly at Faith walking away. "She's not that bad."

Faith sat down next to Xander at the top of the bleachers. "I can't believe I'm going to have this thing for a week." She complained.

"At least you'll be spending the week with Buffy Summers." He replied.

Faith nodded. "Yeah,"

"So it won't be that bad. Can I hold it?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," she quickly passed the baby off to her friend, intently watching the cheerleaders go through a routine that seemed to require a great deal of bouncing up and down.

"My brain is liquefying." The young man grinned goofily; cradling the baby in his arms and watching the cheerleaders run through a routine.

"Down boy," Faith smiled, patting her friend's shoulder.

"I should've taken home economics. I could've spent a week with Buffy." He replied.

"It's not like I'll be spending night and day with her." Faith said, trying to make Xander feel better.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't mind." The goofy boy wiggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes. "I don't like being tied down." She replied, knowing it was a lie but she had an image to portray. She dated around but the relationships always fizzled out after a couple of months. She was known as a 'player'. It was a label she detested but she embraced it because it protected her secret from being discovered.

(-)

Buffy took her time getting ready. She wasn't trying to annoy Faith. She just wanted to look her best for the brunette. Buffy was interested and she felt that Faith was as well.

Faith stood at the bottom of the bleachers minus Xander who had left earlier. "You're mommy is coming." She whispered to the baby, looking forward to passing it off. "Here you go, mommy." She smiled, handing off the baby to her partner and taking the bag off of the blonde's shoulder.

"Thanks," Buffy smiled.

Faith shrugged, placing the strap onto her shoulder. "I'd rather carry this around." She motioned to the bag. "So your place or mine, B?"

"Yours," The cheerleader quickly answered curious to see Faith's house. She knew that the brunette lived in the same neighborhood but she'd never seen the inside of Faith's house.

Faith nodded. "Alright," she replied and began to walk with Buffy by her side. She pushed the double door open and let the blonde walk out first. "You were good back there."

"You think?" she smiled.

"You know it." Faith looked over at her and met Buffy's eyes.

Buffy looked away from Faith. The blonde could feel her cheeks heating up.

(-)

They were sitting at the Lehane's kitchen table. Buffy had to admit that she was a bit disappointed that Faith hadn't tried to get her upstairs to her bedroom. It seemed to Buffy that once Faith had gotten her alone that she was no longer her flirtatious self. She was still charming but Faith hadn't made one move on her. They'd actually worked on the assignment, deciding a schedule for who would have the baby on what days. What they couldn't seem to decide on was a name for their baby that was apparently a girl after they'd checked.

"How about Grace?" Faith proposed, hoping that Buffy would accept. They'd spent way too much time on this detail.

Buffy nodded. "I like it."

Faith smiled. "So, we're done?"

"Yup, don't sound so happy to get rid of me." The blonde said teasingly. "Last name?"

"Lehane, of course," She answered, proudly.

"Grace Lehane," Buffy filled out the fake birth certificate. "I guess we're finished." She closed the baby log.

"I should probably get you and the baby home." She stood up.

"Trying to get rid of us? Are you seeing someone behind my back?" Buffy asked, jokingly

trying to prolong her time with Faith. Plus, she was genuinely curious to know if the brunette was dating anyway.

"I'd never cheat on the mother of my baby." She said, playing along and even kissing the baby's forehead. "You want to hang around?"

"Yeah," Buffy nodded. "I think we should get to know each other better for the sake of our child." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Buffy looked over at Faith sitting on a chair across from the couch. The brunette had kept her distance despite the many hints that Buffy had dropped this afternoon. The blonde was growing increasingly frustrated and she began to wonder if Faith was attracted to her. "Maybe, I should go." Buffy said.

Faith looked over at Buffy she didn't want the blonde to leave but she couldn't force her to stay. She knew what Buffy had been getting at all afternoon but Faith couldn't make a move on her, not when it was just the two of them alone. It would lead to 'things' and for as much as Faith wanted that to happen at the same time she didn't. "I haven't even given you the tour yet." She stood up and walked over to Buffy, picking up the baby on the couch and holding out her arm for Buffy to take. The blonde stood up intertwining their arms and pressing her side up against Faith's. "Where should we start?" The brunette asked, swallowing hard and trying to keep her cool.

"Hmm," Buffy tilted her head to the side and pretended to think the question over. "How about your bedroom?" she proposed.

"Alright," Faith nodded, knowing that she had kind of walked right into that situation. "To the bedroom it is!" She announced with a grin on her face and led the way upstairs. She stopped in front of a door and opened it, turning on the light that illuminated the dark stairway.

"You live up there?" Buffy asked, hesitantly.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, they let me out of my cage every once in a while." She joked, stepping inside and closing the door behind them. Buffy gripped her arm tightly this wasn't a flirtatious act she wasn't a big fan of attics or basements. "It's alright, B." Faith said, managing to wrestle her arm out of Buffy's strong grasp, putting her arm around Buffy's shoulder and slowly leading her up the stairs. "My room really is up here."

"If this is some kind of prank I'll kill you." Buffy threatened.

"I wouldn't do that." The brunette grinned.

Buffy eyed Faith suspiciously, not buying what she was saying.

"Okay, I would do that but that's not what this is, B." She guided Buffy up the rest of the way and the blonde was relieved to find that this wasn't some creepy attic. It looked like a studio apartment with furniture and things spread out. "Welcome to the inner sanctum." Faith said, un-wrapping her arm from around Buffy's shoulder.

"This is nice." The blonde smiled, looking around the messy room. "You need a housekeeper though." She said, teasingly.

"Are you offering your services?" Faith asked.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "You wish but I do offer other services." She smiled, flirtatiously.

The brunette laughed uncomfortable. "Well, you've seen my bedroom I guess we should continue with the rest of the tour."

"Let's stay up here for a bit." Buffy proposed and Faith nodded. "Alright," The brunette replied.

"I rarely get any peace and quiet at home. I have a younger sister she's always bothering me I wouldn't mind switching bedrooms with you." The blonde said.

Faith nodded. "Yeah, it's a pretty sweet set up. I've even got my own bathroom up here." She pointed towards the closed door. "But I couldn't go in there."

Buffy walked around, noticing the dirty magazine that she could see sticking somewhat from underneath Faith's bed but she pretended not to see it and walked over to the couch and sat down. "Come sit with me." She patted the empty space next to her.

Faith nodded, walking over to the unmade bed first and putting down the baby. She discretely kicked the magazine underneath her bed and walked over to Buffy and sat down on the other end of the couch far away from the girl. The blonde sighed and shook her head but a smile graced her confused face. "You're nothing like I thought you would be in private."

The brunette was used to hearing that though. She had plenty of girls who thought she was going to paw them once she got them alone. "I guess I'm full of surprises." She replied, defensively, grabbing the remote off of the cluttered coffee table and turning on the flat screen.

"I didn't mean it that way." The blonde said apologetically. "It's a good thing." She said, softly, moving across the couch and sitting closely to Faith. "It's just that you can be so…flirtatious at school but when it's just the two of us you totally tone it down." She patted Faith's thigh.

"Hey," Faith said, panicked, brushing Buffy's hand away from her thigh. "Yeah, I think it's time for you to go." She said, standing up.

Buffy shook her head she honestly couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Faith looked sorry that she had been so harsh with the blonde but she didn't apologize. "I'll take you home." She offered.

"I'd rather walk." She stood up. Faith watched her disappear down the stairs. The baby began to cry and Faith rolled her eyes. "Way to go Lehane." She sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts.Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

"Miss Summers the answer is no." Mrs. Primrose stressed the last word.

Buffy pouted, but wasn't ready to give up yet. "It's only been one day. Why can't I change partners?"

Mrs. Primrose leaned back in her chair, staring up at Buffy. "If I switched partners for you, everyone would want to, Miss Summers. I don't play favorites."

(-)

Faith had gotten to school early; she wanted to speak with Home Economics teacher about the possibility of switching baby partners. She felt that things with Buffy were far too intense, and she doubted that she could last a week with the blonde. She stopped just outside of the open door, listening to Buffy try to talk Mrs. Primrose into letting her switch partners. It didn't bother Faith, and she figured that Buffy probably thought she was some sort of freak for not taking all of the hints she'd been dropping at her house yesterday. She turned to walk away when she realized that Mrs. Primrose wasn't going to give in, and there was no point of her going in and trying to sweet talk her into it.

Buffy walked out of the room, sighing heavily and feeling quite defeated. She frowned, seeing Faith walking away, knowing that the girl had probably heard everything. "You are just loving this aren't you?" she asked accusingly, falling into step with Faith.

Faith made an annoyed face. "I came here to ask Mrs. P the same thing, but you beat me to the punch." She replied, nonchalantly.

That hurt Buffy, but she refused to show it. "She didn't cave so I guess we're stuck together."

Faith chuckled. "Oh, come on, don't be that way, B. I'm not so terribly." She grinned.

Buffy shook her head, smiling despite her attempts to look serious. She had no idea how Faith managed to do that. "Where's the baby? Did something happen to Grace?" she asked, anxiously.

"Relax, B. I've got that all taken care of no need to worry." She replied.

Buffy grabbed Faith's wrist and pulled her to stop. "Where's the baby?"

Faith felt a warmth spread throughout her body at the contact and licked her lips nervously. She wanted this girl so badly and she couldn't have her. "You don't trust me?" she smirked.

"No. Not really." She answered annoyed, still holding onto Faith's wrist, but her grip was gentle and she hoped Faith wouldn't pull away.

"I don't blame you. I've got a reputation and I honestly don't deserve it." She remarked, playfully.

"Faith this is for a grade. If you don't want to do it fine, but don't mess with my grade." She said, annoyed.

"My mom has the baby." Faith slipped her wrist out of Buffy's hand.

"Oh," Buffy replied surprised and relieved. "She's taking care of the baby for us?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, she said I don't need any more distractions in school. She said she'd take her to my dad's auto body shop with her but I have to pick up the baby after school."

"I'll go with you. Since we are partners I should take her after school. You can pick me up after practice." Buffy replied, and they began to walk again.

"Oh, thanks Buffy that's so sweet of you." She said, teasingly.

"Shut up." Buffy replied, playfully.

Faith does a zipper motion across her mouth.

"Wow, you're really punishing me." Buffy laughed.

"Faith!" Xander shouted, jogging over to the pair. "I thought that was you what are you doing here so early? Is it the apocalypse?" he asked jokingly.

"Nah," Faith shook her head.

"Hey, Xander. I'll catch up with you later, Faith." Buffy said, walking away.

"You have all the luck you know that?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, all the luck," Faith replied, sarcastically.

"Stop being modest," Xander grinned, elbowing her in the side.

"Answer me this, if I was so lucky would you have shown up right now?" she asked, cocking an eyebrow at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

"How was practice, B?" Faith asked, pulling out the high school parking lot.

Buffy rolled her eyes. "Cordelia is being a real pain."

Faith chuckled. "What else is new?"

The blonde laughed. "She's not that bad,"

Faith made a face.

"She's not," Buffy protested, trying to keep a straight face, but busted out laughing again. "Where were you?" she asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" The brunette asked, briefly looking over at Buffy.

"I thought you liked watching girls shake their pom-poms." Buffy replied teasingly.

Faith nodded. "I do, but I was hanging out with Willow."

Buffy eyes widen. "Why?"

"Why would I hang out with her?" Faith asked defensively, she was fiercely protective of her friends.

Buffy shrugged. "I didn't mean anything by it." She replied apologetically.

"You did though." Faith argued.

"It's just that," Buffy paused, wanting to choose her words careful, she was learning that Faith could be very touchy. "She doesn't seem like the type of person you'd hand out with, and I always thought it was interesting-"

"Weird." Faith grinned, enjoying making Buffy feel uncomfortable.

"Okay, weird," Buffy relented, continuing. "That you would hang with her and Xander Harris," she said hesitantly.

"I like them." Faith replied, adding. "Willow was helping me study for a biology test."

Buffy nodded. "Oh, I like your car." She said, hoping to change the topic of conversation.

Faith grinned, her dimples becoming rather prominent, and Buffy tried not to swoon. "Thanks, my dad bought me the body when I was thirteen and it took the two of us three years to get it cherry." She said proudly.

Buffy looked impressed. "It was just you and your dad?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, but he did the majority of the under the hood stuff and I concentrated on the body. When I graduate in two years I'm going to join the family business." She explained.

Buffy smiled, making a mental note that Faith liked talking about cars. It seemed to relax her, and an easy going Faith was a good thing. "I wish my mom would by me a car." She sighs.

"Why doesn't she?" Faith asked.

"She thinks I'm not responsible enough for my own, but I'm free to use the "Mom Mobile"." She replied.

"Is it a minivan?" Faith chuckled.

Buffy nodded. "Afraid so,"

"Ouch, sorry to hear that, B," Faith said sympathetically.

"Well, you could let me borrow your car." Buffy pouted playfully.

Faith laughed. "So not going to happen,"

(-)

Faith pulled into the parking lot of Lehane Custom Auto-body. Buffy had driven plenty of times, she thought the cars were nice, but they weren't her style. She had her heart set on a cute little sports car, but she knew that wasn't going to happen. Faith pulled into the side of the building, where all of the employees parked. "You want to come inside?" Faith asked, killing the engine.

"Yeah, sure," Buffy replied casually, getting out, but she was curious to know what Faith's parents were like, and she wanted to thank them for procreating. She thought Faith was pretty cute, and wanted to see how much she looked like which parent. Buffy walked closely to Faith, and bumped her shoulder against the brunette's. "I finally get to meet the parents." She said teasingly.

Faith shrugged. "Well, you had my kid, it only seems fitting that you should meet my parents." She smiled.

"What makes you think that you didn't have the baby?" Buffy asked, trying to sound offended.

Faith shook her head, and rolled her eyes, but she had a grin on her face. She opened the doors of the shop, and let Buffy walk inside first. "My parents are harmless, just remember that." She said warningly, before Buffy would reply she heard a loud scream from the back.

The young man behind the counter smiled at Faith. "You're mom thinks your dad stole that left over lasagna she had in the fridge for her lunch." He laughed adding. "They've been arguing about it for the last half hour." He looked over at Buffy, liking what he saw, and stood up. "I'm J.D." He smiled.

"Buffy," the blonde replied.

J.D. nodded. "I like it it's different."

Buffy smiled. "Thanks,"

Faith looked back and forth between the two of them, not liking what was happening. She didn't want to care but she did. "Come on me, B." She said, walking behind the counter and Buffy followed behind her, completely clueless about the fact that Faith was jealous. "He seemed nice." Buffy remarked, when they were further down along the hallway and out of hearing distance.

"Yeah, real nice," Faith replied shortly, stepping inside her parent's office. "We're here to pick up, Grace."

"You're father stole my lasagna." Gloria said. "Frank you tell her you stole the lasagna."

Frank laughed. "I didn't steal anything, Gloria!"

"He's a liar." Gloria said, getting a good look at Faith, and Buffy who was somewhat behind her. "Who is this?" she asked, standing up from her desk, and walking over to Faith and Buffy.

"She's my partner on the baby project." Faith replied.

"Do you have a name?" Gloria asked the blonde because apparently my daughter lost her manners on the way here.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Mom this is Buffy, and Buffy this is my mom." She said irritated.

"What about me?" Frank asked.

"That's the lasagna thief." Gloria said.

Frank stood up from his chair. "I've got a car to work on unless the interrogation isn't over." He grinned, his dimples becoming prominent just like Faith's. The brunette looked a lot like her father in terms of hair and eyes, but she had a lot of her mother's facial features. Buffy couldn't help but laugh a bit; it was obvious that Faith's parents had a loving and playful relationship. She wishes she could say the same about her divorced parents. "It was nice to have met you Buffy." Frank said, walking out the door. "You too," Buffy replied.

"How was the baby?" Faith asked.

"It cried a couple of times, but I popped that thing in its mouth and it shut right up. If only I had something like that for you." Gloria said jokingly, walking over to her desk, and picking up the car seat from the floor.

"Thanks for watching her." Faith replied, walking over to her mom, and grabbing the handle of car seat.

"What are you doing for dinner Buffy?" Gloria asked.

"Probably eating dinner with her family," Faith cut in.

"Don't be rude Faith. I was talking to Buffy. So what are you doing?" Gloria asked.

Buffy couldn't understand why Faith seemed hesitant to have her over. She could just turn down the offer, but Faith seemingly so opposed to the idea of having her over hurt Buffy. "Nothing," she replied.

"How would you like to have dinner with us tonight?" Gloria asked.

"Sounds good," Buffy agreed, much to Faith's annoyance.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Faith pulled up to the curb in front of Buffy's house and checked herself out in the rear view mirror before getting out of her car. She walked up the pathway and pressed the doorbell. Dawn opened the door, looking at Faith curiously. "Hello,"

"Hey," Faith smiled. "Is B around?" she asked.

Dawn nodded, taking a step back. "You're the girl she was talking about on the phone with one of her friend's earlier."

Faith laughed. "She was talking about me?" she asked, curiously.

"Yeah, you're the one taking her out to dinner, right?" Dawn asked, shutting the door.

"Yeah," Faith nodded. "That'd be me," she answered. "But it's dinner at my house." She explained.

"She's upstairs," Dawn said, walking into the living room.

"Should I just go up?" Faith asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah," Dawn replied, sitting down on the floor in front of the coffee table and working on her homework. The baby was in its carrier next to her.

"Alright," Faith said, heading for the stairs and slowly walking up them. She assumed the room with the music coming from it must be Buffy's. "B," she said, walking over to the door that was half way open. Buffy's back was to the door and she was only wearing a bra and panties. Faith's eyes widened in surprise and she knew that she shouldn't be looking but she couldn't help herself. She swallowed hard, knowing she was being kind of pervy. She took several steps back, trying to push down the desire she felt. "B!" she said, louder. The music stopped and Buffy walked over to her door. "I'll be right down." She replied. "Alright," Faith answered and walked back downstairs and joined Dawn in the living room. "What are you working on?"

Dawn looked up. "Math homework," she replied.

"Are you good at math?" Faith asked, sitting down in a chair.

Dawn nodded. "Yeah," she replied, looking over at Faith.

"Think you could do mine for me?" Faith asked, jokingly.

"Sure." Dawn smiled.

Faith laughed. "I'm holding you at your word," she said, the baby began to cry and Faith picked her up, putting the pacifier in Grace's mouth.

"That thing is really annoying," Dawn said, rolling her eyes.

"I know but we only have to keep it for one week." Faith replied. "Is Buffy having you babysit her?"

"She gave me ten dollars." Dawn answered.

"What grade are you in?" Faith asked, hoping this baby would stop crying soon.

"The fifth grade," Dawn replied.

"Do you like it?" Faith asked.

Dawn shrugged. "It's alright.

(-)

"Mom where are you?" Buffy asked, talking into her cellphone.

"I'm on the way home right now. I just have to pick up something to eat. Doublemeat Palace sound good?" Joyce asked.

"I'm having dinner at a friend's and we can't leave until you get here." Buffy replied.

"Okay, I'll be home soon but I don't want you leaving until I get there Buffy." Joyce said, warningly.

"I won't," she replied, rolling her eyes. "Bye," she said, ending the call. Buffy walked downstairs and into the living room. Faith was putting the now quiet baby back into her carrier. "That was my mom she has to make a stop at Doublemeat Palace but she'll be home soon." Buffy explained.

Faith nodded, sitting back down in the chair. "That's alright." She replied.

"I'm really sorry," Buffy said genuinely apologetic.

"It's alright B, really," Faith smiled. "I'm having fun talking to Dawn."

(-)

Joyce walked inside her house. "Girls I'm home." She called out, walking into the living room.

"Hey," Buffy said, standing up from the couch clearly ready to go.

Joyce held up the large to-go bag. "Dawn go put this on plates for us."

"Alright," Dawn said, taking the bag and walked into the kitchen.

Faith stood up from the chair. "Hi,"

"So you're Buffy's friend?" Joyce asked, curiously, getting a good look at Faith. She looked like she might be trouble but Joyce didn't want to judge a book by its cover.

"Mom this is Faith," Buffy said, adding. "We really have to go," she said, grabbing Faith's arm and leading her out of the living room. "Take care of the baby Dawn." She called out, and led Faith outside. "I just saved you from an interrogation." Buffy said, closing the front door.

Faith laughed. "Parents love me." She walked down the stairs.

Buffy laughed. "You think very highly of yourself." She pointed out.

"It's true." She smiled, opening the passenger side door for Buffy.

"I can see why." Buffy replied, getting into Faith's car.

(-)

"That smells really good." Buffy said.

"Yeah, my mom is a pretty good cook," she said, closing the front door. "Come on," she said, leading Buffy into the kitchen.

"Buffy." Gloria smiled, walking over to the blonde and hugging her.

"Is dad still at the shop?" Faith asked.

Gloria nodded, letting go of Buffy. "You look nice."

"Thanks Mrs. Lehane." Buffy smiled.

"Please, call me Gloria. Mrs Lehane is my mother in law." Gloria replied, making a playful face.

"Thanks, Gloria." Buffy replied.

"How long before dinner is ready?" Faith asked.

"Can you believe her?" Gloria asked, looking over at Buffy. "No hi mom how was your day?

How long before dinner is ready? I came home late. I started on dinner late. I just put it in so it won't be ready for at least an hour. That's why we have snacks in the pantry."

Faith walked over to the open pantry door. "We've got all sorts of things B. Chips and pretzels."

"I can wait to eat until dinner." Buffy replied.

"I'll call you when dinner is ready." Gloria said.

Faith grabbed a half full bag of chips. "Alright," she walked over to Buffy. "You sure you don't want a snack?"

"I'm good." Buffy replied, walking out of the kitchen with Faith. They stopped at the stairs when Gloria called out for Faith. She handed the bag of chips to Buffy. "I'll be right back." Faith walked into the kitchen. "Yeah mom?" she asked.

Gloria pulled her daughter close. "I like that one. Give her a chance." She said, softly, patting Faith's cheek.

"She's a friend mom." Faith replied, annoyed.

"A mother knows," she said, pointing her finger at her daughter. "A mother always knows,"

Faith walked out of the kitchen. Buffy was still waiting at the bottom of the stairs for her.

"Now we can continue with the rest of our evening." She smiled, leading Buffy up the stairs.

End of the Chapter

If you post comments to my story but aren't logged in I won't be able to reply to your comments. I do appreciate them though. Thank you.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Faith picked up the remote from the coffee table and turned on the flat screen. The brunette happily munched on the bag of chips and channel surfed. "Are you sure you don't want some?" she asked and offered the bag to Buffy.

Buffy shook her head. "No, I'm good, thanks."

Faith continued to search the channels for something worth watching and tried to distract herself from the fact that she and Buffy were alone.

Buffy laughed, "How do you even know what you are missing if you don't stop to look?"

Faith handed the remote to Buffy. "I can tell you what the last five channels were."

Buffy grinned. "Alright, prove it."

"Crappy sitcom, cartoon, news, reality show and…commercials," Faith answered.

Buffy changed the channels and Faith was right. "Impressive and scary," she said, jokingly.

Faith shrugged. "It's a gift don't be jealous, B." She smirked and held out her hand.

"What?" Buffy asked, holding the remote against her chest.

"Come on," Faith said, leaning over to Buffy and the blonde jumped off of the couch.

"If you want it here it is," she said, playfully.

Faith grinned and stood up from the couch. Buffy held the remote behind her back as Faith approached her and stepped back. "Don't make me take it by force." Faith grinned. Buffy wouldn't have minded it if Faith did and she decided to continue to play this game. Faith tried to grab the remote but Buffy moved away from her. Faith grabbed Buffy and pulled her close, trying to reach behind Buffy. Faith could feel a tingle of pleasure travel throughout her body and she didn't want to pull away. The brunette stopped reaching for the remote and slipped her hands onto Buffy's waist. "If I said please would you give it back to me?" she asked voice low and a bit shaky. Buffy's body immediately responded to Faith's and warmed up. "I don't know. I'd have to think about it." Buffy replied, playfully.

"I guess we'll just have to stand here until you do." Faith grinned.

"I guess so." Buffy replied, playfully.

Faith stared into Buffy's eyes. She thought the blonde was beautiful and all she wanted to do was kiss and touch her but she controlled herself.

"You're cute," Buffy said, softly, staring into Faith's brown eyes. She pecked Faith quickly on the mouth and handed her the remote back. Faith looked surprised and very turned on Buffy walked away with a smile on her face and sat back down on the couch.

"I'll go see if dinner is ready," Faith said, absentmindedly and tossed the remote onto the coffee table, making a quick exit down the stairs and out of her attic room.

Buffy sighed, irritated. She was positive that Faith was going to make a move on her but the brunette would rather check on dinner.

(-)

Faith walked into the kitchen looking like she was in a daze. Gloria was pulling the hot tray out of the oven. "Dinner is ready then," Faith said.

"I was going to give you and your friend more time to talk. How is it going?" Gloria asked, concerned, thinking that Faith looked out of it.

"Good," Faith mumbled.

Gloria placed the tray onto the top of the stove and pulled off the oven mitt. "Give her a chance. She seems like a sweet girl."

"She's just a friend!" Faith snapped.

Gloria would've given her daughter a piece of her mind under normal circumstances but she knew Faith was going through a lot when it came to girls and dating. "She could be even more if you let it happen."

"Trying to play match maker again?" Frank asked, walking into the kitchen.

Faith rolled her eyes and walked past her dad. "She always is," she said, annoyed and headed for the stairs.

(-)

Buffy hadn't moved from the couch in Faith's room since the brunette went to check on dinner. She felt really stupid and sort of pathetic throwing herself at Faith only to have the brunette turn her down. She wanted to go home and hold onto what was left of her dignity.

"B," Faith walked upstairs. "Dinner is ready."

Buffy stood up from the couch. "Maybe I should leave."

"Why?" Faith asked, surprised.

Buffy replied. "I don't know…if you don't want me here—"

"That's not true, B I do want you here. Come on," Faith said, grabbing Buffy's hand and leading her toward the stairs. Buffy instantly perked up at the simple gesture and it made her heart soar. Faith gave Buffy's hand an affection squeeze and didn't let go until she lead her into the kitchen. Gloria gave Faith a thumbs up when Buffy's back was turned and they all sat down for dinner. Faith seemed to relax during dinner and Buffy had a great time as well. The LeHane's were a funny bunch and you could tell they loved one another a lot. Buffy didn't want to go but not too long after they had finished dinner Faith decided to take Buffy home. They'd been sitting in Faith's car for the last half hour just talking when Faith got serious. "B, I was thinking that Friday when the project is done that you and I could do something," Faith said.

"A date?" Buffy smiled.

"Yeah, a date," Faith said, softly.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Buffy said, leaning in and pressing a soft kiss to Faith's cheek. "I'd love to go out with you," she said and got out of the car.

Faith grinned, stupidly and pulled away once Buffy was safely inside.

End of Chapter 7


	8. Chapter 8

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

The week went by fast and Buffy and Faith spent as much time together as possible. They hadn't kissed since that night they'd had dinner at Faith's and Buffy was hoping for some kisses tonight. They'd made plans for dinner and a movie. Buffy was currently agonizing over what to wear. She'd called on the help of Cordelia and they were currently going through her closet. "What's the point of stressing over what to wear? Faith is going to spend half the night trying to get it off of you." Cordelia remarked, disdainfully.

"Cor, you don't know her. Faith isn't like that at all." Buffy replied.

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "I've heard plenty about her."

Buffy shook her head. "You can't believe everything you hear."

"I'm just trying to look out for my best friend," Cordelia said.

"I know and I appreciate it but I'll be fine. Now, help me pick an outfit." Buffy smiled.

"Alright," Cordelia relented. "But don't come crying to me when she mangles your heart."

Buffy laughed, thinking if only Cordelia knew Faith in the way that she did that her friend wouldn't say these things. "What are you two doing?" Cordelia asked.

"You know dinner and a movie." Buffy replied.

"You should stop by the Bronze after. We'll be there," Cordelia said.

"Well, if things go the way I want we might not make it to the movie." Buffy grinned.

(-)

Faith had reservations about taking Buffy out. She liked the blonde a lot but Faith knew if Buffy discovered her secret they'd be through before they even started. She didn't like withholding something that was a part of her. But she didn't believe she could be honest with Buffy and not be ridiculed for being different. She'd invited Xander over to give her a pep talk but her friend had only made her feel more nervous about this date tonight.

"I still can't believe that you bagged Buffy Summers. What does she see in you?" he asked, jokingly.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, Xan," she said, annoyed.

Xander laughed. "I'm only joking Faith. Relax, alright?" he grinned.

"You're no help." She replied.

"What's the worst that could happen?" he asked.

_You have no idea!_ Faith thought and shrugged her shoulders. If she couldn't tell her best friend then she definitely couldn't tell Buffy.

"What's the plan for tonight?" he asked.

"Dinner at Touch of Italy-"

"Nice," Xander said, approvingly.

Faith continued. "And a movie,"

"And?" he asked.

"And what?" Faith asked.

"Where are you taking her after?" he asked, grinning at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Faith rolled her eyes. "Home," she answered.

"I'll never understand how you earned your reputation." He replied, disappointed.

"Me too," she agreed.

(-)

"How do I look?" Buffy asked her sister knowing that she could be honest to a fault.

"You look…pretty." Dawn smiled.

"Thanks," Buffy said and turned to look at herself in the full length mirror. "You think Faith will think so?"

Dawn nodded. "Yeah, I like Faith she's pretty cool and doesn't treat me like a little kid."

"That's because she doesn't know you yet," Buffy said, teasingly.

"Ha ha," Dawn frowned.

"Oh, come on Dawn I'm only teasing," she said, turning around to face her sister.

"You like her a lot?" Dawn asked, curiously.

Buffy nodded. "A lot," she smiled.

(-)

Faith headed downstairs quietly, hoping to get out of the house without being stopped by her mom and dad. She'd snuck by the living room and had her hand on the doorknob.

"Faith!" Gloria called out.

Faith sighed and walked into the living room. "Where were you sneaking off to?" Gloria asked.

"I'd like to know as well," Frank said, amused.

"I wasn't sneaking off anywhere I'm going to meet up with Xan." Faith lied.

"Don't you mean take Buffy out?" Gloria asked.

Faith's eyes widened in surprise, "How did you-"

"A mother knows all," Gloria said, playfully.

"Xander spilled his guts." Frank laughed.

Gloria hit Frank's thigh. "You weren't supposed to tell her that."

Faith shook her head.

"Where are you taking her?" Gloria asked.

"Touch of Italy and then a movie." Faith answered.

"Have fun," Gloria said and Frank smiled at his daughter.

(-)

"I want to really meet her this time Buffy," Joyce said.

"Mom can't this wait for another time?" Buffy asked.

"No it can't I'd like to know who my daughter is going out with-"

"But you've already met Faith." She argued.

"You dragged her out of here so fast." Joyce replied.

The sound of the doorbell interrupted their conversation and Buffy went to answer the door. "Hey, B," Faith grinned, looking the blonde over. "You look great."

Buffy smiled. "You too, my mom wants to talk to you," she said, apologetically.

Faith nodded and stepped inside as Buffy closed the door. Faith followed Buffy into the living room where Buffy's mom was standing, trying to look casual. "Hi, again Faith,"

"Hi, Mrs. Summers, how are you?" Faith asked.

"I'm good last time you were here you and I didn't get to talk. Tell me a bit about yourself," Joyce said.

"I don't live too far from here. After school I usually work in my dad's custom car shop." Faith replied.

"You're not involved in any school activities?" Joyce asked.

Buffy sighed. "Mom we really have to go."

"Just wait a minute Buffy. Would you like anything to drink Faith?" Joyce asked.

"No thank you. I'm good. I'm not involved in any school activities. It's just not my thing." Faith replied.

Joyce nodded. "I don't want to keep you. Faith it was nice to have met you."

"You too, Mrs. Summers," Faith smiled.

"Buffy curfew is 11:30," Joyce said, sternly.

"I know," Buffy replied, pulling Faith out of the room with her. "I'm sorry about my mom," Buffy said once they were outside.

"It's alright B," Faith smiled, opening the passenger side door for Buffy and then got into the car. Faith pulled away from the curb and they headed off for their first date. The both of them hoped there would be plenty more.

End of Chapter 8


	9. Chapter 9

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

"A coke no ice, please," Faith ordered.

"And for you,"

"I'll have water no lemon." Buffy replied.

"Should I give you more time to look over the menu?"

"Yes," Faith answered.

"I'll be right back with those drinks."

Buffy smiled, "This is nice,"

She nodded, "Have you been here before?"

"A few times,"

Their waitress walked over, placing their drinks in front of them. "Have you decided what you want?"

Buffy looked at Faith, shaking her head. "Will need a few more minutes, could we get some rolls though?" Faith asked.

"No problem, I'll give you a few more minutes and be right back with those rolls."

Buffy opened the menu looking through it. "What do you think you'll get?"

"I usually get the same thing."

"What's that?"

"The chicken parmigiana is pretty good. What are you going to get?"

"I don't know,"

"Do you like pasta? They have ravioli."

"I want something with chicken."

"Have you tried the chicken alfredo? That's pretty good."

"I think I'll have that,"

Faith grinned, "Crisis averted," she replied, teasingly.

She laughed. "There are just so many good things to choose from on the menu." She explained, having a sip of her water.

The waitress walked over to them with a basket of rolls and butter, placing it on the table. "Have you decided?"

Faith nodded. "I'll have the chicken parmigiana."

"I'll have the chicken alfredo."

Faith grabbed a roll, buttering it up and taking a bite out of it. They chatted for a bit, getting to know one another a bit better. They continued their easy going conversation through dinner and dessert. Faith became aware of the time once they'd gotten into her car. "The movie started fifth-teen minutes ago, B," she remarked, starting up her car and backing out of her parking spot.

"We probably just missed those movie trivia things, ads for local businesses and the previews."

"The previews _are_ the best part of the movie." She quipped, playfully.

(-)

After they'd stopped at the concession counter and loaded up on junk food they grabbed themselves a couple of seats in the back of the theater. They movie had just started and they hadn't missed too much. Buffy immediately cuddled up to Faith, hoping she'd take the hint and wrap her arm around her shoulder. She was feeling nervous; Buffy was getting close to her again. She didn't want her to think she wasn't interested. She put her arm around Buffy's shoulder, looking over at her briefly and smiled.

Buffy pecked Faith's mouth affectionately. She returned Buffy's kiss with a soft one of her own before returning her attention back to the movie. It was your standard teen slasher movie, but Buffy had been the one to pick it, much to Faith's surprise. She thought the cheerleader would go for one of those romantic comedies. Buffy gripped Faith's shoulder tightly, burying her face against the brunette's neck every so often. She wasn't afraid it was just another ploy to be close to Faith.

"It's not even that scary, B." She whispered, playfully, feeling pretty good that Buffy seemed to be holding onto her for dear life.

"Well, it easy to me. Quit laughing at me." She replied, swatting Faith's arm.

"I'm not laughing at you." She chuckled, finishing off her jumbo sized tub of popcorn.

They spent the rest of the movie this way, cuddled up together.

(-)

The end of the night had come far too soon for either one of their liking, their shared several kisses in the front seat of Faith's car. When things were becoming too heated and Faith's special underwear became too constricting she pulled away from Buffy. "You've got to get inside or your mom will never let me see you again."

"Come over in an hour, to the back kitchen door. I'll let you in."

"Are you sure that's a good idea? Won't your mom or sister-"

"It'll be fine." She replied, pressing a kiss against Faith's mouth, and getting out before the young woman could protest.

Faith didn't back out of the driveway until Buffy disappeared inside.

Chapter 9


	10. Chapter 10

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Faith had a choice to make and it should've been an easy one for her. Buffy lived across the street, a couple of houses down. Why was she debating whether or not to see her? Faith sighed, staring at the crotch of her jeans. You wouldn't have guessed it, but she was pretty turned on. She needed release, but she couldn't have Buffy find out her secret. Buffy wouldn't care for her if she knew the truth.

Buffy had quickly gone through her nightly ritual and gotten ready for bed. She thought she looked rather good in just a pair of white cotton panties and white T-shirt that was one size too small. She was certain there was no way that Faith could turn down a hot make out session.

Faith continued to sit in her car, debating what to do. They didn't have to have sex and she didn't think that's what Buffy wanted. Maybe, she could do things go Buffy instead of the other girl touching her in places. She really hoped that's all Buffy wanted. She opened her car door, getting out and crossed the street. Her arousal wasn't as strong as before but it was still there, aching to be taken care of.

Buffy stood near the kitchen door, looking through the lacy curtain for any sign of Faith. She smiled, seeing her figure approach the back door. She quickly opened it, pulling Faith inside, closing and locking the door behind them. "You have to be quiet. We've got to sneak past my mom and little sister's room." She whispered.

Faith nodded, allowing Buffy to lead her by hand upstairs. She took in the sight of Buffy, thinking she'd never seen anything hotter. She could feel her arousal for the other girl build again and she bit down into her bottom lip from groaning out loud.

The moment Buffy shut and locked her bedroom door she pounced on Faith, wrapping her arms around the other girl's neck and pulled her into searing kiss that left the brunette feeling a bit light headed.

"Uh," Faith failed at attempting to string together a coherent sentence.

Buffy laughed, lightly. "That good?" she arched her eyebrow playfully, pressing a far softer kiss against Faith's mouth.

"Yeah," she mumbled against Buffy's mouth.

"A woman of few words I like that." Her words were teasing but playful.

Faith closed her eyes, trying to control her breathing. "Let's slow down." She proposed, hoping Buffy wouldn't find that weird.

"Why?" Buffy pulled back, looking self-conscious. Maybe, she'd read Faith wrong?

Faith sighed, knowing what she was about to say would end things for her and Buffy before they truly started. She was so tired of doing this, ruining what could be good relationships because of this secret of hers. She didn't know any other way though. "You're a nice girl…" She trailed off, not able to lie to Buffy and tell her there was someone else. "And I want to take things slow with you, B. You don't have to do all of this to keep me interested. I'm very interested."

Chapter Ten


	11. Chapter 11

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Buffy and Faith had been dating for three months and the pair was rarely seen without one another. Things were getting serious and fast! It made Faith nervous, but at the same time this felt right and she only seemed to truly worry when she and Buffy were intimate with one another. In this moment though, as Buffy sat on her lap, running a hand through Faith's hair as they spent time with each other before the first period bell Faith couldn't think of anything serious.

"Do you know what today is?" Buffy asked.

"Friday," Faith answered, playfully, knowing that today was their three month anniversary.

"What else?" Faith was a fantastic girlfriend and had proven to be very thoughtful. It went against the image of Faith that Buffy had believed not too long ago.

"I know what today is B,"

"Do you?" she playfully raised an eyebrow at Faith.

She nodded. "Yeah, three months," she smiled.

"I'm sure you have something spectacular planned."

"I'm sure you do as well."

Cordelia rolled her eyes. "Oh, great, here comes Xander. At least that red head -"

"Willow." Faith was quick to correct Cordelia, much to the cheerleader's annoyance.

"Whatever, like I was saying at least she has the sense to stay away." Cordelia commented none too quietly as Xander approached the group of popular teens sitting around the Sunnydale High water fountain.

"Hey, Xan!" Faith smiled.

"Hey," Buffy gave him a small but friendly wave.

Xander grinned, sliding his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, looking terribly awkward and feeling out of place. "Hey…"

Faith felt badly for her good friend and patted Buffy's thigh. "B, I'm going to talk to Xander."

She slipped off her girlfriend's lap. "You're walking me to class though, right?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, of course," she pecked Buffy's cheek and then walked away with Xander.

"I was thinking that it was time for a monster movie marathon." He proposed.

"Well…" she trailed off, thinking of the plans she and Buffy had tonight.

"You're ditching me again?"

"It's not like that Xan. It's just that -"

"You're ditching me."

"Come on. It's my three month anniversary with Buffy and I want to do something special with her. We can do the marathon tomorrow."

Xander nodded, not entirely convinced that something wouldn't come up allowing Faith to bail. They hadn't been spending too much time together since things between Buffy and Faith had become serious.

"You promise?"

Faith nodded. "I promise." The bell for first period rang. "I've got to get back to B." She patted his shoulder before she walked away. Xander sighed, watching her go.

Buffy stood up as Faith approached her. "What was that about?"

"Horror movie marathon at my house tomorrow,"

"No Bronze on Saturday?" Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's neck.

"Nope, no Bronze B, Next Saturday though." She wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's waist and pulled her close.

Buffy pressed her mouth against Faith's, kissing her lightly on the mouth.

"You two need to get a room." Cordelia remarked as she and her lemmings left the pair alone.

"Maybe, she's right." Buffy mumbled against Faith's mouth. She was always surprised by the fact that Faith hadn't tried to get in her pants. It made her feel special but she wanted to give herself to Faith.

"Following Cordelia's advice?" Faith chuckled, trying to lighten the mood from becoming intense. "When has that ever been a good idea? Come on." She pulled away, tugging on Buffy's hand. "We'll be late." Buffy sighed, falling into step with her girlfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Faith pulled her dark brown hair up and tied it back. She stepped underneath the warm spray of water.

(-)

Buffy walked up the path to Faith's front door, holding a Tupperware container filled with homemade brownies. Frank and Gloria stepped outside as she walked up the steps.

"Buffy," Gloria smiled, pulling her daughter's girlfriend in to a friendly hug. "Faith's inside."

"What's in the container?" Frank raised his eyebrow.

Gloria playfully swatted his arm. "What happened to saying 'hello'?"

Frank smiled, "Excuse my lack of manners, Buffy. How're you?"

"I'm good."

"Now," he rubbed his hands together and licked his lips. "What have you got there?"

(-)

Faith was careful not to get her wet as she got herself nice and soapy in the shower.

(-)

"Brownies," Buffy replied, opening the lid. Frank took two.

Gloria gave him a disapproving look.

"What?" he laughed. "One for now and one for the road." He grinned.

"Okay, time for us to go or that Tupperware box container will be empty by the time you get inside." She grabbed her husband's arm and led him down the steps. "The door is unlocked. Let yourself inside."

"Thanks!" Frank shouted over his shoulder.

Buffy smiled, she liked Faith's parents. They made her feel like part of the family and always welcome in their home. She took one last look at them before she stepped inside.

(-)

Faith turned off the shower and stepped out, grabbing the towel off of the rack and began to dry herself off.

(-)

Buffy called out Faith's name but when she didn't hear Faith respond in turn she headed for the stairs, guessing that her girlfriend was probably upstairs in her attic bedroom. The thought of being alone with Faith made Buffy's stomach do this flipping sort of thing. She always thought things between the two of them were close to becoming more but Faith would always pull away when things became too heated. She hoped that this afternoon things might be a bit different.

(-)

Faith placed the towel back onto the rack, unaware of the fact that Buffy had crept up the stairs to her bedroom. Her girlfriend thought it might be funny to try and scare her. Buffy slowly made her way over to the bathroom door it was cracked up just a bit, enough to see a flash of skin. Faith turned and Buffy saw it. She didn't believe her eyes at first, but she was positive of what she'd seen. She hurried down the stairs before Faith could see her, stopping when she reached the bottom of them and sat down on the steps. She'd seen her girlfriend with far more than a girl should have between her legs. She'd seen Faith's dick. Suddenly everything made sense to her and the reason why Faith stopped things from becoming too physically intimate became clear. She stood up. "Faith!" she called out.

"Yeah, B! Don't come up. Just give me a second!" She shouted, sounding panicked to Buffy. She stayed put at the bottom of the stairs, honestly shocked by what she'd accidentally discovered, but her feelings for Faith were the same. She even felt badly for her girlfriend for thinking she had to hide this part of herself.

Faith quickly put on a pair of special underwear. She put on a bra as well and slipped on a pair of shorts and T-shirts. "Alright, you can come up." She stopped at the top of the stairs, feeling relieved that Buffy hadn't seen anything. She took her time getting to the top of the stairs, debating what she should say to Faith. When she got to the top she couldn't find the words to say anything. Faith looked terribly uncomfortable and she didn't want to make matters worse. "I brought you brownies." She smiled.

"You're the best, B." Faith leaned in pressing a soft kiss to Buffy's cheek before taking the container from her.

"So, what were you doing? Hiding a girl from me?" she asked, playfully, trying to get the both of them to relax.

"Don't need another girl when I've got you." She grabbed Buffy's hand leading her over to the couch and sat down. "So, what did I do to deserve getting baked goods from you?"

"Nothing, all you have to be is you." She joined Faith on the couch, starring at her lovingly.

End of Chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

It's been a very long time. I just want to thank those of you who still are interested in reading this story.

It'd been a week since Buffy had accidentally discovered that her girlfriend had a dick. Buffy's feelings for Faith hadn't changed. She still cared deeply for Faith, and wanted to be with the young woman. Buffy was unsure of how to make her feel comfortable with her body, but she was determined to make Faith understand that there wasn't anything wrong with her.

They were alone in Faith's bedroom. Buffy had boldly straddled her girlfriend's lap. "I want to show you something." She whispered against Faith's mouth. Buffy pulled back, lifting her shirt over her head.

"B," Faith's eyes widened in surprise. She wanted Buffy, but this was getting out of hand. She was half hard from all of the kissing they'd done, and she hoped Buffy hadn't noticed. Her constricting underwear was feeling quite uncomfortable in that moment, and she desperately wanted out of them. "You don't have to -" She was silenced by the press of Buffy's mouth against her own in a soft kiss.

"I want you to see me." Buffy pulled back, staring into Faith's dark eyes. "I want to see you."

She looked down, unable to maintain eye contact. "We should stop."

Buffy sighed, burying her face against the side of Faith's neck. She use to feel that she was the problem, and it made her feel self conscious. She knew what Faith was hiding from her, and yet she still felt somewhat badly about herself. Maybe, Faith didn't think enough of her to be honest, and that frightened Buffy because she felt so much for Faith.

She wrapped her arms around Buffy's back and held her close. "I just want it to be right, B." Faith hesitantly stated, knowing it was a rather lame excuse, but it was a reason that had worked for her in previous relationships and currently with Buffy. She gently caressed the smooth and warm skin of Buffy's back. She felt badly and she wanted to be honest with Buffy, but Faith was certain that if she told Buffy the truth that the relationship would be over. She didn't want to lose Buffy, but she knew it couldn't last this way. She held her girlfriend tighter, afraid to let go for fear that she would slip away.

"It's right with you." Buffy stated shakily, trying to hold it together on the verge of crying.

Faith sighed, "We need to talk." When things became too intense, she would run from the relationship, break things off before she became too emotionally invested. Buffy had found a place in her heart, far quicker than Faith knew was possible. She wanted to be honest with Buffy, and if things ended between the two of them Faith didn't want it to be because she'd broken it off with Buffy. There'd always be the 'what if' in the back of her mind. If she told the truth and Buffy broke things off with her than Faith would come to the painful conclusion that it wouldn't have worked. "Look at me."

Buffy grabbed her shirt, feeling incredibly vulnerable and slipped it back on. She moved off of Faith's lap, and grabbed hold of her girlfriend's hand, gently rubbing her thumb back and forth over the back of Faith's hand.

"I like you a lot." Faith confessed.

Buffy met Faith's eyes, a small smile on her lips. "I like you a lot too."

"I've never liked anyone as much as I like you, B." Faith hesitated.

Buffy knew this was an important moment. She was fearful of what Faith would say.

"I'm not use to being in a relationship for this long. You know, things usually end before they can get serious." She looked down at their hands tightly clasped. "There's something you need to know about me." Faith slipped her hand out of Buffy's grasp. "I'm not normal -"

"There isn't anything wrong with you." Buffy replied, tears welling up in her eyes.

"How would you know?" Faith stated defensively, standing up from the couch, putting more distance between the two of them, convinced that Buffy was going to reject her. She knew the technical terms to describe her condition, but her mind had gone blank. "I have a -" she hesitated to say it before blurting it out. "Dick."

"I don't care." Buffy stood up from the couch, and walked over to Faith.

"You don't care?" Faith asked in disbelief at the response her confession garnered.

"I care about you, Faith. I love you." Buffy didn't wipe the tears from her eyes.

"You love me? How can you love me?" Faith asked, voice shaky with emotion.

Buffy slipped her hands onto the sides of her girlfriend's face. "How could I not?" She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Faith's mouth.

She still couldn't believe what she was hearing, unable to understand that not only did Buffy except her, but that she loved her as well. Faith pulled back, staring into Buffy's eyes for any deceit, but there was none to see. She'd anticipated being called names and Buffy walking out on her.

"I love you, Faith." She smiled, eyes shining with tears, gently stroking Faith's cheeks.

Faith pulled Buffy to her, burying her face against her girlfriend's neck, tightly wrapping her arms around Buffy's back. Buffy gently stroked Faith's back, feeling her girlfriend shake in her arms as she softly cried.

(-)

Cordelia rolled her eyes, walking over to the fountain. "Get a room you two."

"Yeah, get a room you two." Harmony mimicked her friend.

Buffy pulled out of her kiss with Faith with an embraced expression on her face. Faith looked amused, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend's waist, resting her chin on Buffy's shoulder, completely comfortable with her girlfriend sitting on her lap. After she'd come clean about what she'd been hiding from Buffy things between the two of them were better than ever. Faith was still a bit shy when it came to being intimate, and they'd only done a bit of touching, but she was growing more comfortable being physically close to Buffy.

"I was thinking we could go to The Bronze tonight." Cordelia proposed, as the rest of their group took their place at the fountain. Exclusively designated for the popular kids at Sunnydale High. Buffy shrugged, not committing to anything because these days were all about spending as much time with Faith as possible.

Faith looked away, the conversation didn't interest her. She wasn't into the club scene. She spotted Willow and Xander across the way. She hadn't been spending a lot of time with her closest friends lately and she felt guilty about that. Revealing what she had to Buffy, she felt that she should tell her friends the truth about herself as well. "Let me up, B."

"Where are you going?" she slipped off of Faith's lap.

"I need to talk to Xan and Will." She replied, grabbing her messenger bag. "I'll catch up with you later."

"I'll go with you." Buffy stood up.

"Nah, hang with your friends." She pressed a soft kiss against Buffy's mouth, and jogged away from her to catch up with Xander and Willow.

"Buffy, you've got to tell your girlfriend to ditch the loser squad. It's not good for her rep or yours." Cordelia remarked.

Buffy focused on Faith with her friends, a feeling of jealousy coming over her at the sight of Faith casually throwing her arm around Willow's shoulder.

(-)

"So, horror movie marathon tonight?" Faith proposed.

"What about Buffy?" Xander asked.

"What about her?"

He shrugged. "Well, I thought you might be hanging out with her or something."

"I wanted to talk to the two of you." Faith replied.

"About what?" Willow asked.

"Something that I should've told you two a long time ago." Faith vaguely explained, and Xander and Willow shared a confused look. "So, tonight at my house. Horror movie marathon."

Xander smiled. "It'll be just like the old days."

"It hasn't been that long." Faith laughed, feeling a bit guilty.

"Will be there," Willow chimed in.

"Be where?" Buffy approached the group of friends, hyper aware of the fact that Faith's arm was still wrapped around Willow's shoulder.

"Horror movie marathon at Faith's place tonight." Xander answered.

Willow slipped from underneath Faith's arm, noticing the look that Buffy gave her, which Faith seemed oblivious to at the moment. "We should get going. Will see you later." She grabbed Xander's arm and tugged him along.

"Room for one more?" Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's neck.

"B, it's just going to be the three of us. I wanted to tell them about what I told you." Faith gently replied, not wanting to hurt Buffy's feelings.

"Oh, and you don't want me around?"

"It's not that I don't want you around, but-"

"You don't want me around." Buffy unwrapped her arms from around Faith's neck. "I'll just go out to The Bronze with Cordelia and the others. Maybe, dance with a few people." She replied, trying to make Faith jealous.

"You should have fun with your friends." She replied, not liking the idea of Buffy dancing with other people, but she trusted her girlfriend.

Buffy frowned, upset that Faith didn't seem phased by Buffy's plans, and was encouraging her to go out. "Fine, I'll go out, and have a great time without you."

"B," Faith looked confused, watching her girlfriend who was clearly upset walk away from her.

End of Chapter 13


	14. Chapter 14

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

"B," Faith called out, catching up with her girlfriend. She grabbed Buffy's arm, and pulled her to the stop. "I do want you around."

"Do you?" she arched her eyebrow questioningly at her girlfriend.

"Yes,"

Buffy smiled, "I'm invited to your movie night?" she pressed a soft kiss to Faith's mouth.

She didn't want to hurt Buffy's feelings, but she felt what she had to tell Xander and Willow should be a moment only involving the three of them. Faith slipped her hands onto Buffy's hips. "Tomorrow you and I could spend the day together, but tonight -"

"Fine," she pouted, slipping out of her girlfriend's hands. "You have fun with your friends, and I'll have fun with mine."

"Its not about having fun without you, Buffy." She stared into her girlfriend's eyes, wanting to make her understand her reasoning for leaving her out. "Xander and Willow are my closest and oldest friends. I haven't been spending enough time with them lately -"

"Are you blaming that on?"

"No -"

"You should be thanking me. The loser squad isn't good for you rep." She immediately regretted her words. "Faith, I didn't mean that," she reached out, grabbing hold of Faith's hand.

She pulled back. "Yes, you did. You probably shouldn't hang around me. I wouldn't want to ruin your rep." She replied coolly.

"I'm sorry, Faith. I should't have said that,"

"Xander and Willow are my best friends and I'm not going to drop them, Buffy."

"I don't want you to," she briefly looked down, ashamed of her words. "Have a good time with them tonight." She pressed a soft kiss against her girlfriend's cheek.

"Have a good time with Cordelia and your friends at The Bronze." She placed a kiss to Buffy's forehead.

"Fight over?" she asked hopefully.

Faith nodded, "Fight over."

(- - - -)

Frank and Gloria listened to their daughter explain that she'd told Buffy about her medical condition. It was surprising to the both of them, and they worried that their daughter might end up regretting her decision and and worse, hurt by having revealing what she had to her girlfriend. Faith's reassurances that Buffy was accepting of her didn't ease her concerned parents minds. They were more open to Faith planning on telling Xander and Willow, but they wanted to know what brought on the decision.

She briefly looked down at the table, hesitant to answer her parents. She was close to them, but uncomfortable with describing the specifics of the moment between her and Buffy that lead to her telling her girlfriend about a secret she'd never told anyone. "We're getting close and I - Buffy really cares about me, and I feel the same about her. I told her because I want to -" she hesitated, finding the idea of talking about sex with parents embarrassing. "I didn't want to hide this part of myself from her, and if we're going to get close to each other she has to know about me."

Gloria reached out and gently patted her daughter's hand. She briefly looked over at her husband. They knew that eventually their daughter would meet someone she'd want to become close to in every sense in the word, but when presented with that reality they weren't completely prepared. "Are you sure that Buffy is the girl that you want to," she paused, trying to words things in a way that wouldn't embarrass everyone at the table. "Be with?" she softly asked.

Faith nodded. "Yes,"

Frank spoke up. "You know how much we like Buffy." He smiled, thinking fondly of the young woman that Faith was seeing, but he knew that teenage romances came with their ups and downs. He wanted to believe that the young woman his daughter currently found herself infatuated with was trustworthy. "I wish you would've spoken to us first before you decided to tell her -"

"It just kind of happened." She replied defensively.

Gloria tenderly squeezed Faith's hand, trying to steady her daughter's emotions. "Your father and I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I thought you liked Buffy?"

"We do. Very much. We just worry is all." Gloria smiled good-naturedly.

Frank lightly added. "It's part of being a parent."

"Don't worry. Buffy and I are good." Faith stood up from the table. "I've got to pick up Xander and Willow." Her parents watched her walk out of the kitchen.

"Buffy's a good kid." Gloria stated thoughtfully.

Frank nodded. "I want Faith to be right about her."

"Me too."

End of Chapter 14


	15. Chapter 15

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Xander tossed a piece of popcorn into his mouth. "This is the life." He broadly grinned, happy the Willow, Faith, and him were together again. "Horror movie marathon. The best selection of junk food, and my two favorite girls."

Willow nodded in agreement. She was having a good time watching scary movies in Faith's bedroom. The three of them had been having a good time, but she could tell that Faith seemed to be slightly nervous. Her friend seemed distracted. "I think if you had to choose between us and the snacks we'd lose." She playfully replied.

Faith was feeling anxious. She couldn't entirely relax, not when she had something very important to tell her friends. If Buffy's reaction was any indication her two closest friends would be accepting, at least Faith hoped that they would understand. Halfway through the second movie she paused it, leaving the young women in peril with the killer holding a machete over her. It didn't look good for her, and Faith was beginning to feel the same way about her own predicament.

"Hey, it was just getting to the good part." Xander protested.

"We've seen this a million times." Willow pointed out, instinctively knowing Faith had something she needed to say.

"Maybe this time it'll end differently." Xander replied.

"It doesn't." Faith hesitantly replied. "I've got something I want to tell you. Buffy and me - it's getting serious."

Xander and Willow shared a look. Both of the unsure of where Faith was headed.

"She's - I really like her, and she feels the same about me." She briefly smiled, fondly thinking of her girlfriend.

"You two going to run off and get married?" Xander joked.

Faith shrugged. "Maybe." She lightly replied. The idea of marrying Buffy wasn't something she thought about, but the idea of it wasn't odd to her.

His eyes widened in surprise. "That serious?"

Faith nodded. "Yeah, that serious. I've told her something about myself that I haven't told anyone else. I didn't want to keep it from you two, but I just didn't know how to say it."

"Whatever it is Faith we're here for you." Willow encouragingly stated, offering their support.

Xander nodded. "Yeah. The three of us stick together." He briefly paused. "I can't offer you an alibi if you and Buffy have been holding up convenience stores." He went for a joke, wanting to break up the tension he could feel building.

She shook her head, going a long with the joke. "We haven't reached that stage of our relationship."

Willow smiled. "I hope you don't."

"I've got a medical situation." She confessed. Willow's expression was one of panic. "It's not - I'm not sick or anything -"

"But you've got a medical situation, that can't be good." Willow argued.

"You're not sick are you?" A look of genuine concerned graced Xander's face.

"I just said I wasn't sick." She sighed, feeling terribly awkward the longer she dragged out this explanation. "I'm fine. For the first time in a long time I'm feel good about my situation." She paused, thinking of Buffy's acceptance to encourage her. "I'm not like other girls. I was born with an extra part I shouldn't have and I've never been comfortable about it."

He furrowed his brow. "A third nipple?"

Faith briefly glared at her friend. "You think I'd be this nervous to tell you I have a third nipple? Which I don't have by the way."

Xander shrugged. "I don't know. I just - it's something."

"I've got what you have, Xan." Faith resorted to using the shortening of his nickname, wanting to appear casual, but it came off as awkward. "I was born with a certain appendage that shouldn't be there, but it is and I've just got to live with it."

His eyes widened in realization at what Faith was telling him. Willow was stunned as well. Her wide eyed look matching Xander's. They both continued to stare at her at a loss for words. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence between the three friends. "Come on, guys." Faith nervously laughed. "Say something. Anything."

"That's quite the secret to keep." Willow stammered.

"You've had one all this time?" Xander asked.

"Yeah," Faith sighed, feeling a invisible weight lifted off her shoulders.

Willow spoke up. "Why did you wait so long to tell us? We don't care. I mean we do, but it's -"

"I know." Faith replied, a small smile on his face. "I just didn't want you to think I was a freak."

Willow shook her head. "We don't. Do we, Xander?"

"We don't. I meant it when I said the three of us stick together." He grinned.

"Thanks." Faith couldn't believe it'd been so easy, but she was grateful to have such understanding and openminded friends.

"Buffy's alright with it?" He curiously asked.

"Yeah, she's completely accepting of someone like me." Faith replied.

"There isn't anything wrong with you. Something would have to be wrong with her to not accept you." Willow pointed out. Xander nodded in agreement.

(- - - -)

Faith beamed, continuing her story. "They were cool with it, B."

Buffy lovingly squeezed her girlfriend's hand. "That's great."

She nodded. "Yeah, then we went back to doing what we usually do. Watching movies, eating junk, drinking soda, and eating pizza."

Buffy laughed. "A bunch of party animals."

Faith shrugged. "What can I say? I'm wild. How was the Bronze?"

"Just sat around. I thought about you the entire time." She confessed.

"That doesn't sound like a lot of fun." Faith replied, not liking that Buffy hadn't enjoyed herself.

"I'd rather be with you." Buffy pressed a soft kiss to Faith's mouth. They were alone, cuddled up on the couch in Faith's room. Her girlfriend hadn't tried anything. Faith could be respectful to a fault. It was endearing to Buffy, but sometimes she wanted nothing more than her girlfriend to paw at her. She thought things would change after Faith's secret was out in the open, and they had to a certain extent. Faith wasn't pushing to get her into bed, and take their relationship to the next level. Buffy felt that it would be up to her. "Wouldn't you rather be with me?" She whispered against her girlfriend's mouth.

Faith was hesitant to reply. She still had this fear that this could be taken away from her. Buffy would wake up and leave her. It was difficult to admit how much she wanted Buffy. She simply nodded, returning Buffy's kiss with one of her own. Buffy straddled her girlfriend's hips, deepening their kiss. "Tell me."

She continued to kiss Buffy slipping her hands onto her girlfriend's back and caressing her though the tank top she was wearing. Buffy pulled back, staring expectantly at Faith. "Tell me, Faith." Buffy had something of a serious look on her face, leaving Faith quite confused.

"Tell you what?" Faith asked, willing to tell Buffy whatever it was she needed to hear if it meant they could go back to kissing.

"Tell me you'd rather be with me." She replied, expectantly waiting to her Faith repeat her words.

Faith smiled, gently running her hands up and down Buffy's sides. "I'd rather be kiss you than Xander." She laughed, leaning up to press a playful kiss to Buffy's mouth.

"Who would you rather spend time with?" She asked, her tone still serious. Buffy needed to be reassured of Faith's devotion to her.

"It's different, B. I mean - Xan and Will are my friends." She tried to explain.

"I'm not?" She crossed her arms over her chest.

"You are too, but it's different like I said. You're my girlfriend." She hesitantly replied, unsure of what had turned Buffy's mood from wanting to smooch to talk about her friends.

"I am." She smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Faith's mouth, siding her hands onto her girlfriend's belt. "And, you'd rather spend more time with me, right?" She lightly ran her hand over the front of Faith's jeans.

She inhaled shakily. "Yeah," It was true. In that moment with the way Buffy was touching her there wasn't anyone that Faith would've preferred to spend time with.

Buffy grinned, feeling rather triumphant. It was a big manipulative, but she just needed reassurance that Faith liked her as much as she liked Faith. She pulled back, grabbing the bottom of her shirt and slowly pulled it over her head. Faith stared wide eyed. She'd seen Buffy like this plenty of times before, but every time she still got this incredibly goofy look on her face. Buffy reached behind herself, and undid her bra, and tossed it to the floor. She reached out, grabbing hold of Faith's hands and pressed them to her breasts. "Don't be shy." She whispered against Faith's mouth, kissing her deeply, and sighed contentedly as Faith rubbed her thumbs back and forth over Buffy's nipples.

End of Chapter 15


	16. Chapter 16

Title: High School Highs and Lows

Pairing: Buffy/Faith

Summary: Faith has a secret that prevents her from being intimate. Will Buffy finally be the girl to get Faith to open up?

Notes: Faith has a certain medical condition below the waist.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of its affiliated sources, characters, or concepts. Don't own any of this. I don't profit from the BtVS series. I'm just having fun.

Faith slipped her hands off of Buffy's breasts, no longer returning her girlfriend's kisses. She felt incredibly warm, and turned on but also awkward. She'd never gone this far with anyone. Buffy was the first girl she'd been serious with and gone as far as she had physically. Faith knew what she wanted to do, but she wasn't quite sure how to go about it, and it made her feel terribly odd and inadequate.

Buffy sighed. "Faith, I want you to touch me." She whispered against her girlfriend's mouth, slightly frustrated that her girlfriend wasn't aggressively grabbing her in a bid to go further. "I know you want to touch me. I can feel you." She smiled, rubbing Faith's dick through the front of her jeans.

She inhaled sharply. "B," Faith grabbed Buffy's wrist, but didn't stop her girlfriend from continuing to rub her through her pants.

"What?" Buffy smiled, flirtatiously whispering and pressed a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's mouth.

"I'm not - I don't know. I've never," She briefly pushed, feeling her face warm up with embarrassment.

"It's alright, Faith." She slipped her hand from in-between Faith's thighs. Her girlfriend always became a bit timid when things between them heated up. Buffy tried to be patient. She didn't want to push Faith into anything, but she cared deeply for her girlfriend and wanted to show her how much she did. "We've done this before." She slipped her hands onto Faith's belt. "We've touched each other before." She leaned in pressing soft kisses to Faith's neck.

She caressed the warm skin of Buffy's back. "I just - what if I - I've never been with another girl like this, and I don't know what to do." She confessed.

Buffy slipped her hands onto the sides of her girlfriend's face. "I know." She stated softly. It felt good to be Faith's first in so many ways. "You've been doing fine so far."

Faith grinned, relaxing somewhat. "Just fine?" She playfully asked.

She laughed, briefly throwing back her head. "Oh, you're the best."

Faith moved her hands around to Buffy's chest, gently cupping her breasts. She sighed contentedly, pressing her chest forward into her girlfriend's hands. She slipped her hands off of Faith's face and onto her belt again, pressing her mouth against Faith's. Buffy parted her lips, and Faith slide her tongue into her girlfriend's mouth, deepening their kiss.

Buffy undid Faith's belt, and deftly undid her button and zipper. She slipped hand into the front of Faith's jeans, rubbing her dick through the material of her underwear. Faith inhaled shakily, adding more force behind her kisses. She slipped her hands off of Buffy's breasts and onto her back, pulling her girlfriend closer. Buffy smiled against Faith's mouth, feeling in control and excited that Faith was being a bit more demanding of what she wanted. She pulled out of their kiss, grinning and licked the palm of her hand. She met Faith's stare, slipping her hand under the waistband of Faith's underwear and wrapped her hand around Faith's dick. She slowly began to stroke her girlfriend's length.

Faith briefly closed her eyes, a quiet moan slipping past her lips. When Buffy touched her it was difficult to remember that she needed to keep touching her girlfriend as well. She began to caress Buffy's back again, slowly moving her fingers up and down Buffy's back. She kept moving her hand up and down Faith's dick, switching from slowly teasing moves to quick ones. It was all too much for Faith. It just felt so good. She wanted Buffy to stop, but she wanted her to keep going as well. "You should stop." Faith shakily whispered.

Buffy grinned, shaking her head. "What if I don't want to?" She playfully teased, firmly gripping Faith's dick in her hand. "I don't think you want me to."

She inhaled sharply. "I don't want to get it all over your hand." Faith awkwardly stated.

"It's alright, Faith." She gently replied, slowing down the movement of her hand. "Close your eyes."

She nodded, doing as she was told. Buffy sank down onto her knees in front of her girlfriend.

End of Chapter 16


	17. Chapter 17

Buffy wanted to please her girlfriend. She adored Faith and wanted to show her. She stared up at Faith, her eyes were closed, and she was biting down into her bottom lip. Her breathing was shaky. She lowered her head, wrapping her mouth around the tip of Faith's dick.

She quickly opened her eyes, staring down at the young woman between her legs. "B?" She swallowed back the dryness she felt in her throat. Faith didn't want Buffy to stop, but she didn't want her girlfriend to feel she had to do this for her.

Buffy pulled back, meeting Faith's eyes. "I want to." She reassuringly whispered, a smile on her face. She lowered her head, once again wrapping her mouth around the tip of Faith's dick.

She inhaled shakily, tightly closing her eyes. The feeling of Buffy's warm and wet mouth slowly moving down her length felt incredible. She knew if she watched her girlfriend going down on her she wouldn't last long, but Faith wanted to watch. She slowly opened her eyes.

Buffy stopped halfway, covering the rest of her girlfriend's length with her hand. She slowly came back up, creating a steady rhythm of movement that she repeated. Each time, firmly squeezing what she held in her hand when she reached the point of all she could take into her mouth.

"Stop." Faith gripped her shoulder, gently trying to push Buffy away. "I can't -"

She continued, knowing that Faith was close. Buffy was ready for her. She tensed up, feeling herself reach the limit of holding back. She groaned, spilling inside of her girlfriend's inviting mouth. The taste of her didn't bother Buffy too much. It was part of Faith, and she loved every bit of her girlfriend. She didn't pull her mouth away until her girlfriend relaxed against the couch, a goofy but satisfied grin on Faith's face.

"Did you like it?" Buffy softly asked.

All Faith could do was nod in response, clumsily reaching out for her girlfriend and pulled her up onto the couch. She'd never been this close to a girl before. Thinking it was impossible that anyone could want her this much, but here was Buffy lovingly staring into her eyes. She wanted to tell her girlfriend she loved her, but Faith felt odd doing so. Her dick was still hanging out of her pants, and Buffy was discreetly wiping at her mouth with her hand. Besides, even after all the devotion Buffy had shown her, Faith still felt a bit afraid this could be taken away from her.


	18. Chapter 18

Buffy's acceptance of her had given Faith a boost of confidence. She'd become more friendly and social at school. Buffy didn't know if she liked this change in her girlfriend. Her possessive and jealous streak appearing from time to time in their relationship. Buffy wanted to spend all of her time with Faith, and didn't like 'sharing' her girlfriend. Sitting with her friends around the water fountain, Buffy watched Faith on the other side of the quad with Xander and Willow. The three of them were talking animatedly standing near a row of vending machines.

(-)

Faith opened a package of snack cakes and handed one to Willow. "Sure, I can give you driving lessons, Will." She smiled, more than happy to help her friend out with anything car related.

"Why didn't you ask me?" Xander spoke up.

"You don't have a car." Willow replied, taking a bite out of the small dessert.

"Oh, yeah." A small smile appeared on his face.

"Here," Faith held out the snack cake to him. "Have a chocolate muffin."

He gladly accepted the offer of food. "If this doesn't fill the void of not having a car I don't think anything can."

(-)

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest. Faith was suppose to be getting her a soda, not stopping to chat with her friends. She focused in on Willow, picking up on the young woman slipping her hand onto Faith's arm. Buffy was tired of waiting, and growing jealous by the moment. Faith hadn't given her any reason to believe she'd cheat, but she didn't trust other girls around Faith, and that included mousy Willow Rosenberg. She stood up from the fountain, grabbing her bag and headed for Faith.

"Thanks, Faith. I really appreciate it." Willow gently patted her friend's arm.

"No, problem. Could start today." Faith proposed.

Her eyes momentarily widened. "Today? Oh, I don't know." She hesitantly replied. Feeling anxious about learning how to drive, despite her desire to do so.

She grinned. "Come on, Will. You trust me, don't you?" Faith threw her arm around Willow's shoulder. "I'll be the best teacher you ever had."

"She did a bang up job with me." Xander commented, shoveling the snack cake into his mouth. He swallowed it down. "Emphasis on bang up."

Faith playfully hit his arm. "Don't scare her. So, today, Will. Me and you?"

"You and her what?" Buffy smiled, moving over to Faith and wrapped her arm around her girlfriend's waist.

"Hey, B." Faith smiled, pressing a soft kiss to Buffy's mouth. "I'm going to give Willow a driving lesson today."

"Doesn't the school offer a class for that?" Buffy asked, looking from Faith to Willow.

"They do — but I wanted to get a head start." Willow replied, moving away from Faith and over to Xander. She didn't like the way Buffy would like at her. Willow got the feeling that Faith's girlfriend didn't like her. Buffy hadn't ever been mean to her but it was just a feeling that Willow couldn't shake.

"Well, if you're giving lessons, Faith. How about another student?" Buffy asked, gently rubbing her girlfriend's side.

"You already know how to drive, B." Faith pointed out, confused by her girlfriend's need for lessons.

"I could always use the extra practice." She quick-wittedly replied.

Faith lightly laughed. "You don't get enough of that when your mom lets you borrow her car?"

Buffy tightly smiled. Willow was growing increasingly uncomfortable. Xander didn't pick up on the awkwardness his friend felt, and continued to eat the delicious snack cake. "Faith, we could always do it another day." Willow spoke up.

"No, it's me and you today, Will." Faith smiled. "B, I could give you lessons another day."

"Sure." Buffy replied, trying to play the part of the understanding girlfriend. She couldn't understand why Faith didn't drop what she was doing for her.

"Meet me by my car after school." Faith proposed, looking over at Willow.

"Sure." Willow nodded, taking a couple of steps back. She could feel Buffy's eyes on her, but she didn't dare look to confirm. "Come on, Xander." She tugged on his arm, and he willingly followed her, calling out goodbye to Faith and Buffy over his shoulder. Willow lowered her voice. "Do you ever get the feeling that Buffy doesn't like us — me?" She hesitantly asked.

He shook his head. "She's all right. Not like the rest of those stuck up snobs she hangs out with and if Faith is dating her Buffy's fine with me in my book."

His lighthearted words hadn't eased Willow of the oddness she felt around the popular young woman.

Buffy kept her eyes on Willow and Xander until they turned the corner. "I think somebody has a crush on you." She kept her words playful.

Faith's eyebrows lowered in confusion. "Who?"

She studied her girlfriend's face, trying to figure out if Faith really couldn't see what she did. "Willow."

"Come on, Will. No way." She laughed. It'd never been that way between Faith and Willow.

"I can't say that I blame her." Buffy wrapped her arms around Faith's waist. "Your sweet, funny, and really hot just to name a few things. Don't encourage her. You wouldn't want to hurt her feelings."

"What're you talking about? Encourage her? I've never — she's not interested in me." Faith replied, feeling a bit defensive. Thinking she was being accused of something that she hadn't even thought about doing. She should've been use to it. This hadn't been the first time Buffy pointed out how she thought someone was interested in her. "It's just a driving lesson, B." She pressed a soft kiss to the side of her girlfriend's face.

"I know. Does she know?" Buffy asked, not ready to let the subject drop.

"Yes. I owe you a soda." Faith replied, done with this conversation. She walked over to the vending machine, taking her time fishing the correct amount of change out of her pocket. At times Buffy's jealousy and possessiveness could be flattering, but other times it was worrying for her.

(-)

Willow pulled to a stop in front of the Double Meat Palace. Tightly gripping the wheel of Faith's car.

"Relax, Willow." Xander leaned forward in the backseat. "We made it here safe and sound. You can't let go of the wheel." He jokingly stated, patting her shoulder.

"You did a great job." Faith spoke, patting her friend's hand.

"I did?" She skeptically asked.

Faith nodded. "Yeah."

"Even when I took that turn too fast and almost went up onto the curb at that bus stop?" She embarrassedly asked.

"You didn't hit anyone. They jumped out of the way." Xander pointed out. "Who knew an old lady with a walker could move so fast?" He opened the backseat door, climbed out of the car and slammed it shut.

"I was terrible." Willow shakily whispered, hands falling off of the stirring wheel.

Faith shook her head. "Nah, you did fine." She put her arm around her friend's shoulder. "You've just got to learn to slow down during a turn."

"Almost hitting a group of pedestrians did the trick." She dryly replied.

"Now that's the spirit." Faith grinned, trying to cheer Willow up. "Come on. I'll buy you lunch." She opened the passenger side door.

"Faith, thanks for giving me a lesson."

"Anytime."

"I'm not too sure Buffy would like that." Willow replied, immediately regretting her words.

"B, really cares about me. Sometimes she goes a bit overboard." Faith tried to explain, using the reason that she often used to explain Buffy's behavior to herself.

(-)

Buffy had been glancing out of the front window of her house from the moment Cordelia dropped her off at home. She was keeping an eye on Faith's house, waiting to see her girlfriend's car pull up into the driveway. She'd taken over the television in the living room, much to Dawn's annoyance who declared that since Buffy wasn't watching anything they should watch what Dawn wanted to. Feeling spiteful Buffy refused to hand over the remote, and Dawn had stomped upstairs, loudly proclaiming that the next time Faith came over she'd be the most embarrassing little sister in human existence. Buffy quickly replied that she'd already earned that title, causing her sister to huff in response and stomp even louder up the stairs and slam her bedroom door not once but twice.

It was then that Faith pulled into the driveway. The sun was setting. She watched Faith check the mailbox before stepping inside of her house. Buffy was on her, briefly dashing upstairs to check how she looked in her bedroom mirror. She was out the door, and briskly walking across the street and a couple of houses down to the Lehane's. Faith's parents weren't home, and she tried the doorbell a few times. Growing impatient when Faith didn't open the door.

Faith had just reached the top of the stairs when she heard the doorbell, and jogged back down them to answer the door. She was surprised to see Buffy, but stepped back to let her girlfriend inside.

"I was in the neighborhood." Buffy playfully replied, pressing a kiss to Faith's mouth.

"Me too." She smiled, shutting the door.

"Did you just get home?"

"Yeah. I was just about to go upstairs."

"Do you mind having company?" She flirtatiously asked, pressing herself up against Faith.

She grinned. "No." Faith grabbed hold of Buffy's hand and lead her upstairs.

"How was the driving lesson?" Thinking of Faith being alone with Willow was causing all sorts of thoughts to enter her mind and none of them were good.

"I think it would've went better without Xander's colorful commentary. Next time it'll just be the two of us." Faith explained, leading her up another set up stairs to her attic bedroom.

"Or I could be the third wheel." Buffy offered.

"You're not a third wheel." She stopped them in the middle of their room.

"I'm not?" She whispered.

Faith shook her head. "No, you couldn't ever be that, B." She pressed her mouth against Buffy's, sliding her hands onto her girlfriend's back.


End file.
